Surface Tension ( What if?)
by AbbyGDawn
Summary: What if Diana's breakdown was worse? How far she could go? What if she was convinced Spencer was drugged or he wasn't himself? (very short, one-shot story)


**Hello everyone!**

**This is what if story continuing events on S12E11 (28:08): What if Diana's breakdown was worse than it was shown? how far she would go?**

**My first Story ever published! I'm looking forward to receiving your reviews, it's one shot, I'm working on very long Fiction right now. Publishing that depends on the feedback I get from this one, please feel free to criticize me and my work! I welcome all of your ideas. **

"We don't want to keep you from your Algorithm kid, get back to us if you find something." Rossi said, he waited for a second to hear "Alright, thank you, bye" fast words of Spencer, then he pressed the bottom to end the call. The old agent Rossi knew how to concentrate on work, how to keep his head in the game, and not let emotions get in the way. But he felt he knew deep down something was off with Spencer. He could hear it in his voice, in his small, fast, intelligent words. But he couldn't waste time now, he needed to his head and gut in the case. For God's sake, the kid was a genius. He could be trusted. Rossi begged to God that it was true.

Far from The Police apartment, Spencer took few seconds for himself, looking at the map. But he couldn't help it. The house was so quiet; he couldn't stop worrying about his mum. So he left the chair and made his way through the mess to the bedroom door. He knocked, "mum?" no answer. He slowly opened the door, checked in. Diana wasn't in the picture anywhere. "Mum?" he walked on. "mum?" he called again, noticing the bathroom door being closed. "mum can you hear me?" he was getting frustrated "mum answer me!" he used a more serious tone but still no answer. Spencer couldn't stop worrying, but also couldn't invade her privacy. So he turned around and decided to give her more time, but then he saw it!

The drawer was open, the small drawer where he had hidden her drugs. Spencer rushed to the bathroom finding Diana was emptying all bottles in the toilet. "mum! Don't do that!" he cried. "Stop!" he flew to her and tried to stop her. "Leave me alone!" Diana screamed, "Stop! Give it back to me!" she couldn't bear that awful tasting drug! Drug? Oh, no way! She knew! She knew what that was. They had fooled Spencer into giving it to her, but she was smarter than that.

Spencer tried to stop her. He held her hands and worked so hard to take the bottle from her. He couldn't afford losing his last, his only hope! "mum! What are you doing?" Spencer was angry now! He had never felt like that before. Diana didn't let go of the bottle. And she was screaming and fighting even harder. They fell on the bathroom floor struggling.

Finally, Diana gave up, she took advantage of Spencer's 'Happy moment of success' crawled and ran out. Spencer followed her. Diana was close to the exit door; she just wanted to leave that place. She could take it no more! He got hold of her arm and pulled her close "mum! Stop why did you do that?" he asked both tired and frustrated, angry and miserable "WHY?"

Diana's words cut through his heart "I hate that stuff, and I hate you!" but that didn't hurt much! He was numb, and… and he knew better, "Do you have any idea what I went through to get that medicine mum? It can't be replaced you realize that?" he broke, trying too hard not to show it. "GOOD! I want to go back home!" Diana screamed. "this is home!" Spencer cried.

"No, it isn't I want to go back to where I was before," Diana screamed to his face.

"Houston? You hated Houston!" Spencer was helpless and so close to losing it.

"No! I want to go back to where I was before, BEFORE!" Diana screamed, stepped back, using all her power slapped her stupid son. She raised her to do it again, but the look on Spencer's face just made her stop. It was her baby! She was mad, but how could she… but what if it wasn't him at all? She looked at those red eyes, the tired panting body standing in front of him. It couldn't be him! Spencer wasn't on his right mine. He would never let them poison her! For a moment, she had an idea. She knew she had to getaway. Although she had uncovered the spy in the morning, now she knew Spencer, if he was the real Spencer, couldn't be trusted too. So she left, walked proudly back to the bedroom.

Spencer was panting. Sweat drops were running down his forehead. That was a lot of motion for someone who hated exercising. With eyes, he followed Diana as she walked away to the room and closed the door. Suddenly the house was quiet again, so calm and so silent. In few seconds, all hell had broken loose and now…

Spencer, Suddenly felt his head was about to explode. Everything seemed blurry, so he blinked a few times when it didn't go away, he pressed his eyes with his fingers. Events appearing in front of his eyes, Pictures of that brown, disgusting but precious liquid running down the drain. The trouble he had gone through to get his hands on them and now… how on earth he had to replace them? He walked a few steps back and tried to focus on his breathing. It wasn't the first time Diana had admitted to hating him! He knew it wasn't even TRUE! It wasn't the first time she had slapped her. Actually He had experienced the worst times with her. But it never really got any easier. The tension, the anger, the sadness, and depression it brought every time. It wasn't less than before.

Spencer was leaning slightly on the table, controlling his breathing and pressing his eyes. He needed time before he could move anywhere. But he needed something for headaches too. The migraine was about to start, and as he could tell, it was a huge strong wave this time.

But he had no idea about Diana watching her, from shallow space between unclosed bedroom door and the framework. She was waiting patiently. She could see now; Spencer was drugged. They had drugged and turned him against his mother! How could they do that? Only cause she was aware! Such a painful price to pay for such little knowledge. She was determined now, she had to go and bring help. But who could help her? NO ONE! If someone, if only there was one person who knew what she knew… slowly she sneaked out of the room.

"Ah," Spencer gasped for air. It wasn't the time, but he couldn't stop it. Spencer felt movements around him, so he opened his eyes quickly "Mum?" he could see her with blurred vision, again trying to leave the house. He jumped and grabbed her arm. Diana felt she was getting pulled back. Soon she was captured between the strong hands of the man, the man now she was sure had nothing to do with her son. "where are you going, mum?" Spencer cried. "who are you?! What did you do with my son?" Diana shouted. "I AM your son! I AM Spencer! Mum!" he said helplessly. His head was killing him. All the sounds all the tension. Diana tried to get free, "let me go! HELP!" she cried out loud and started screaming. Screams sliced into Spencer's head. He couldn't take it, so he let go of Diana, only for a moment.

The urge to fight got so strong in her, the fear of her life! It was the moment Diana had to fight and flight! So grabbed first thing came to hand, not noticing that it was the small stone she had sent Spencer from her 'Grand Canyon' visit and smashed it to her prisoner's head. The man cried in pain and fell on his knees. Diana took her chance to open the door and ran out of the apartment.

Everything was vague, everything was hazy. Spencer saw the pink dress of his mum disappeared down the stairs as he took a few wobbly steps. The warm sensation of blood running down his face. He touched to examine how bad he was hurt. All of a sudden, it was like the life was sucked out of him. He felt so tired, his eyelids were so heavy that he couldn't keep them open. He backed inside, he had to call for help. But where was his phone? If he could just close his eyes for a moment…

The next thing that was heard: the sound of him falling. Spencer finally gave up and let the darkness take over. He needed that… he really needed that.

* * *

"Miss Garcia?" Anderson knocked on the door. Garcia turned on her chair and stretched her hands and feet "yes, the junior agent?" she said, smiling. "there is a woman here, she… I think she's Dr. Reid's mother?" Anderson seemed confused. He walked step back "here, Ma'am, Agent Garcia can help you," he said. Diana appeared in the door. "But I said I'm looking for Agent Morgan or Agent Jareau!" Diana seemed frustrated. Garcia's eyes widened; she examined Diana's look, her pink nightwear, and pink fluffy slippers. Penelope knew them too well; she was the one taking Diana to buy them. But why Diana was there and why she was dressing like that?

"Thanks, Anderson, I can take it from here," Garcia dismissed Anderson, slowly she approached Diana, "Hi! Diana? Mrs. Reid? Do you remember me?" she asked politely. Diana looked at her with sharp eyes; it took a few seconds "yes, you are the… friend of my son?! I remember … we met, but I don't remember…" Diana gasped. She frowned, she couldn't remember, she pressed her temples with her fingers. Why was she there? What had happened? She had no idea. All she knew something was wrong.

Garcia put her hand on Diana's arm and slowly walked her toward a chair, "you can sit down, while I call Spencer," she suggested. "Spencer?" Diana said confused. "yes, you're son, he isn't at work now, I have to call him," Garcia explained as she pushed the fast dial bottom on her office phone. The call went to voicemail 'Hi, this is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid's…'

That wasn't helpful. Diana felt more relaxed now. She waited patiently for Garcia to walk around and make her phone call to someone named 'Kevin.' She felt tired, so she rested her head on the back of the chair and waited.

Soon, a man appeared in the door. "Hi, what's up?" he asked. "Hi, Kev, thanks… the files are here, and the search results are coming up in a few minutes, and that's it! I have to go; please tell the team there was an 'emergency'" Garcia picked her back. She took one last look on the screen and walked toward Diana. "Diana, let's go and find Spencer," she said. "He should be Home, good, I'm so tired," Diana said.

* * *

"Spencer?" he could hear his mum calling him. "Spencer?" the sound was so calm, so clear but seemed so far. He wished she would let her sleep a bit more. "Hey Reid?" that was Garcia. But what was she doing there? He fought against the desire to rest; he fought the heaviness on his eyes, and slowly. Finally, his eyes were open.

"Oh! thank God!" Diana smiled. She put her hand on his head and ran her fingers through his hair. "Hi, honey," Diana said. Spencer looked the other side as he felt someone's hand holding his, a vague pain ran through his head. Garcia was standing there, smiling but with teary eyes, "Hey Reid! How are you feeling?" she asked gently.

Spencer closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remember. It didn't take long as the hell he went through a few hours ago wasn't forgettable. He licked his lips, Garcia approached with a glass of water, she helped him with getting the hold of straw. Coldwater filled his mouth, woke his senses, now Spencer could smell hospital, he could hear people walking outside. The sun was high in the sky; he could tell as the room was as bright as it could be. It hurt his eyes. "it's too light," he mumbled.

He heard Garcia's heels on the mosaic floor, and soon all light was dim and tolerable. "how are you feeling?" Diana asked. Spencer tried to smile, "tired, how long I was out?" remembering the events, he knew it was almost noon when all that had happened. But again the sun was high in the sky, so it couldn't be a few hours.

Garcia came to view as Diana seemed unable to answer. "you were sleeping like a baby for 23 hours, but now, you are awake and fine and talking. And thank God, Reid! It nearly killed us finding you like that " she moved and hugged Diana's shoulders "Now we demand to know what happened?" she finished. Spencer took a deep breath, "I don't know, I guess I fell," he said. Garcia wasn't so sure. She looked at Diana. But she seemed okay. "it's okay, you were always clumsy Spencer! I used to call you 'Crash' when you were little, always breaking things and stumble upon stuff," Diana said, smiling. "but you need to be more careful! You scared us to death!"

"yes, mum," Spencer smiled. Garcia felt her heart was being squeezed. She wasn't a profiler, but she could tell Spencer was lying to relive his mother. Garcia tried too hard to keep her tears back. Diana yawned, "Oh god, I'm so tired! It's all because of those new Meds, they make me too tired!" she said and sat on a chair. Garcia's eyes moved between Diana's tired body sitting on the chair, and Spencer's worried eyes widening. Something was obviously wrong. Garcia could tell all the emotions Spencer was trying hard to hide. All the Sadness and pain suddenly appeared in his eyes. There was something he wasn't telling. But she just couldn't do anything. She knew Spencer too well not to confront him like that.

All things coming back to Spencer's mind. The agony of losing what he had worked too hard to gain and now… All those medicines were somewhere in the city swear system, probably mutating the habitants of that stinky water. The pain was evident now. It was both the threating pulses of his migraine and the pain of snitched wound on his forehead. Spencer felt so helpless, he looked at his mother settling in the chair. He had to do something.

Before he could sit and demand to leave. Garcia put a hand on his shoulder "I call doctor, he checks you, and then we leave, your head injury was… wasn't simple."

Spencer nodded, which made his head hurt. The pain was more apparent now. "she had her medicine?" he asked. "yes, I made sure of it," Garcia assured him with a smile and left the room. Diana had fallen sleep on a not very comfortable chair. Everything seemed peaceful now...


End file.
